


bantering before lunch

by Sumi



Category: Natsume Yuujinchou | Natsume's Book of Friends
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 08:06:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2844011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sumi/pseuds/Sumi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They did this at least once a week.</p>
            </blockquote>





	bantering before lunch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [telophase](https://archiveofourown.org/users/telophase/gifts).



Reiko settled against the tree, her long blue uniform skirt whipping around her drawn up knees. Her eyes were closed but snapped open when another particularly strong gust of wind came around.

This one was different because it definitely felt unnatural. It began to surround her body but Reiko didn’t move from her position. Instead, she grabbed the bat that had been resting beside her.

“Madara, you’re late. I expected you hours ago.”

The youkai’s lips pulled back into a snarl but he didn’t so much as advance on Reiko. “You have some nerve to bring up my tardiness. Should we discuss your terrible table manners?”

She waved her hand. “Unimportant details. Are you ready?”

“Yes. Can you eat properly?”

“No.”

Madara rolled his eyes. “I suppose I am then.”


End file.
